Enchanted to Know You
by linka53
Summary: Payson has always put her gymnastics before anything else.  Will one boy be enough to change that? Rated T in case it turns into more than just a songfic. Payson and Max


**A/N Ok, so I got several reviews from people saying that they liked the idea of a Payson/Max songfic, so I wrote one. It's the first songfic I've written, so it might not be that good. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Payson's POV**

As Lauren walked away with Max in tow, Emily turned to me. "He was totally into you," she said, trying hard not to laugh. I shrugged it off, "Ok, right." Emily persisted, "He was!" I laughed, "Believe me, the type of guy that's into Lauren is definitely not into me." She looked at me skeptically, but decided to let it go.

Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Later, at the party, I was sitting alone at a table. Max was dancing with Lauren and Emily had disappeared. I hated parties. As if it couldn't get any worse, suddenly, Kelly Parker, the she – devil herself decided to come sit with me. "Poor Payson, Keeler" she mocked, "First a broken back, now a broken heart. You must have been devastated when Sasha left." I tried to blow her off, "There will be other coaches." Unfortunately that didn't stop her. She continued talking about him until, finally, I snapped. "Sasha did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed. She sighed, "If he did nothing wrong, then why is he hiding out in Denver?" I couldn't take anymore so I stormed out of the room.

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

I was sitting at a table outside thinking about Sasha when I noticed a shadow on the ground. Just as I turned around, a voice said, "Don't move." I looked at Max and said playfully, "Is this a stickup?" "Not at all," he answered, "It's the light. You do know that you're missing the party." I answered, "Yeah, but I seriously doubt that the party's missing me." The conversation continued like that for a while, both of us exchanging witty comments, until he decided to show me some of his pictures. After noticing that most of them were of me, I started laughing. "This is kind of awkward isn't it?" he asked. It was also sweet, but I didn't say that. Instead, I just agreed with him. He then confessed that he had been a fan of mine since he had seen my video. At first I didn't know what he meant, but then he showed me a video of me doing my floor routine at the Worlds tryouts. He then said how beautiful I was and after another moment of awkwardness, the conversation became normal and playful again.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

On the way back to Boulder, I couldn't stop thinking about Max. Guys usually weren't a problem for me. They were usually after Lauren or Kaylie. I was content to sit on the sidelines. I thought again of how he told me I was beautiful and how he stepped in for Emily during our routine at Denver. I couldn't stop a blush from coming to my cheeks. There was no question about it. I was attracted to him. Somehow, Max managed to enchant me.

The lingering question kept me up 2am, who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

It was enchanted to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

After I did Lauren's routine on beam, Max asked me out. Unfortunately, I had to go see Emily but I told him to call me later. I was up really late that night. Emily had just told me she slept with Damon and I was so worried about her that I was up past midnight thinking about it. After I stopped worrying about Emily, my thoughts immediately flicked to Max. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be the only one in our group who couldn't care less about boys! Instead, I was wondering if Max really liked me or if he was interested in Lauren. I finally fell asleep at two after convincing myself that I was being silly and that boys were nothing but a distraction.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

Max asked me out again today. I hated to do it, but I gave him my standard excuse that I couldn't let anything distract me from my gymnastics. He was graceful about it. He understood that I didn't need anything more than a friend, at least for right now. I was happy he understood how I felt. Yes, I was enchanted with him, but he didn't know, I think. Now that's going to be bothering me forever.

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

As we watched Phoebe, our brand knew dog, in her bed, I asked Max if he wanted to go for a run with the two of us. He grimaced and said, "Sorry, I can't. I've got something…" "A date?" I asked with a knowing smile. He nodded and said, "Look, Payson, I could lie and say no but the truth is I respect you too much to lie to you. So, don't ask questions if you don't want them answered. "Who with?" I asked quietly. He answered, "Lauren." I laughed slightly. He continued talking about her but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I had actually let myself be caught up with a guy. Just as I thought I might be falling for him, he became involved with Lauren. All I could do now was pray that he wasn't in love with her, and that he wouldn't end up falling in love. If he fell in love with Lauren, I had a feeling that my heart would break because of my enchantment.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Tonight was the big sendoff party before Worlds. Max had given an amazing speech to the PR people for Healthy Bar. He was the reason that they wanted me to be the face of the Grrrl Bar. Now I just had to get my parents to agree to it. It took a while, but finally my parents decided to let me take the endorsement. The first thing I did was tell Max. I only got the deal because of him. After I told him I got the deal, I just kept talking. I told him that I loved him. That was not supposed to happen! It just slipped out. Not only that, but I asked him to kiss me. I felt like an idiot after I said it. He was with Lauren. There was no way he felt the same way about me. This stupid enchantment with him was going to ruin my life. Now he knows that I like him. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure he's in love with Lauren. Why else would he have been in that car with her?

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

After Worlds, I saw Max heading toward me. "Max, what are your doing here?" I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" He made some joke about how he wouldn't be anywhere else when 'his girl' won at Worlds. "Seriously," I said, "why are you here?" He looked at me and said, "Because I think I might be in love with you." I smiled so hard I think I almost broke my jaw. I leaned forward to hug him when he said, "There's more." I silenced him and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't care." Now I knew he was as enchanted with me as I was with him. Everything was perfect.

**A/N So? What do you think? I know that last chorus isn't in the song, but I had to add another one to make the ending fit into the song. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
